


A Wonderful Secretive Year.

by thaliastxrk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Peter is a bitch of a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: A wonderful year Peter and Tony have spent sneaking around. Peter just can't believe this is how they were found out, and how he reacted to it.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.





	A Wonderful Secretive Year.

**Author's Note:**

> just for a prompt on tumblr  
enjoy

Peter had been sleeping with this boss for over a year now, shared kisses behind corners, bodies pressed together in the back of calls, their own private little business trips. All of this would be perfectly okay if Tony wasn’t already married. Peter knows it’s wrong, you don’t have to tell him, but does it mean he’s gonna stop the relationship with the older man? Hell fucking no.

The sneaking around pumped excitement through his veins, he loved the idea that his clueless wife could walk in any second, whether it be at the office or at home. Peter lost count of the amount of times Tony’s answered the phone to her while being balls deep inside him, the boy having to bite into the fabric of the pillow or grip Tony’s arms as hard as he could. He loved spurring Tony on, whispering into his ear, ‘’I bet I’m tighter than your wife, daddy. She could never let you have it this good.’’ Tony would just chuckle dryly before pounding Peter harder, making him see stars.

A whole year they had managed, a whole, secretive wonderful year.

Peter was perched on the sink counted next to the sink, dressed in a pair of Tony’s boxers and one of his white dress shirts from dinner the night before; eye’s looking up at Tony as he ran a comb through his hair, getting ready for work, he would look down at Peter and give a little smile or a wink. The silence was comfortable, and made Peter wish it could always be like this, but he knew that wouldn’t happen at all.

‘’You looking forward to the rest of the week, sweetheart?’’ Tony asked, putting the comb down and now beginning to button up his shirt.

‘’Well, I would be if it wasn’t for the fact you promised me that you wouldn’t be working at all, but it’s fine, I’ll enjoy being stuck in this gorgeous house for a week,’’ Peter replied, giving a smile and Tony groaned guiltily in response; his hands now on either side of Peter’s face.

‘’I swear, It’s one thing. I won’t be any longer than an hour-‘’

‘’Tony! Where are you?’’ A disembodied voice called out and Peter’s eyes went wide. Tony held up a finger, a silent motion to be quiet, gave Peter a quick kiss and walked out of the bathroom. Peter quickly went to the door and pressed his ear against it. He could make out a few words, mostly Tony making excuses and Pepper sounding like she was scolding him for being late again. Peter heard the bedroom door close and then the sound of footsteps coming closer to the bathroom. Thankfully it didn’t sound like heels on the marble floors.

Peter stood back and smiled softly when Tony opened the door. Tony went to speak, but Peter held up a hand. ‘’It’s okay. Wasn’t your fault.’’

Tony quickly pulled Peter into a quick kiss and firm hug. Peter then smiled and sat back up on the counter, motioning for Tony to come closer. Tony stood between his legs, and Peter got to work doing up Tony’s buttons, and his tie before helping him put his jacket on, and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

‘’I’ll see you after work, daddy.’’

In Peter’s mind everything was going to continue going smoothly, they wasn’t going to get caught. Everything would be fine, and it almost was until one night Peter was naked in Tony’s lap, who was still basically fully dressed, a few buttons of his shirt undone, split open on Tony’s cock. Tony’s fingers painting bruises into his hips and murmuring filth as Peter fucked himself down as hard as he could. The pair didn’t hear the door, or the sound of heels on the floor.

‘’You gonna come for Daddy, baby? Just from my cock? Come on, baby, be a good boy for me,’’ Tony groaned out, low and fucked out, while bringing a hand up to wrap around Peter’s throat. Peter leaned his head back and Tony gave a tight squeeze, feeling his orgasm building.

Peter whined and moaned through the pressure on his throat and opened his eyes. He intended to just look down and see Tony with a filthy smirk but the first thing he saw was his wife, eyes wide and mouth open, standing in the door way. Peter’s heart felt like it was going to stop and he was gonna die right there, but instead of stopping, like he thought he would, he bought his hips down hard, and smirked at Pepper before looking down at Tony.

‘’_Yeah, Daddy_, ‘m gonna come.’’

**Author's Note:**

> comments help me breathe.  
leave prompts, ideas, feedback.  
i love you all and you can find me on tumblr here: poppypxrker


End file.
